I couldn't be your hero…
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó una simple noche en un bar, una simple coincidencia a ojos de cualquiera ... Alfred nunca creyó que aquella inglesa terminaría siendo lo mas importante de su vida. Dedicado a mi amiga Nekitsu Kuroi! AU, USxnyo!UK


**Hola a todos n.n bueno, me encuentro muy avergonzada, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada y creo que mi casi nula técnica… se oxido un poco T.T pero eso no es lo importante ahora! Este fic lo vengo preparando desde hace ya un par de meses (sí lo se, mucho tiempo para hacer solo esto, pero es la primera vez que escribo taaanto ._.) ok, dejare de hablar, y espero que alguien disfrute la lectura de esta pequeña historia QwQ**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no al gran Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fic es USXnyo!UK, y posiblemente, la actitud de los personajes este un poco distorsionada.**

_-.-.-.-.-_

_**I couldn't be your hero…**_

Aquello se había convertido en una rutina, una rutina de la cual no quería salir.

Había comenzado hace ya un par de semanas, donde por casualidad la había observado en la lejanía. A ella, esa hermosa joven, que visitaba ese bar repetidamente, tan solo para acomodarse cerca de la barra, con un whisky en la mano, que en verdad apenas bebía.

Esa muchacha, lo había cautivado desde el primer instante en que sus ojos la vieron. Ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre, con la mirada perdida. Poco se vislumbraba su silueta en un principio, debido a la escasa iluminación del lugar. Aun así, Alfred había podido distinguirla.

Había observado como sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, cubiertos por unos lentes, se hallaban opacados por la tristeza y la soledad, como sus rosados labios siempre se encontraban torcidos, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su hermoso cabello rubio caía en dos coletas, y en varias ocasiones, jugaba con alguno de sus mechones, distraídamente, con algo de aburrimiento y frustración. Aquella agresividad y frialdad que se percibía en su mirada lo atraía aun más, el deseo de conocerla con más profundidad aumentaba a cada instante.

La semana siguiente había seguido observándola a distancia, llegando a parecer incluso un acosador. Pero una noche cualquiera, ella finalmente volteo de su asiento, logrando que sus miradas se crucen, enfrentándose unos desafiantes ojos verdes contra unos amables azules.

Aquel gesto que el rubio le dedicaba gentilmente, había intimidado a la muchacha. De cierta manera, se sentía avergonzada, y más aun cuando aquel desconocido le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Arrepentida de haberse volteado, volvió a su posición habitual, tratando de ignorar lo que recientemente había ocurrido. Alfred, al ver aquello, decidió que daría el primer paso.

Se acerco cautelosamente, y se sentó a su lado, para luego pedirle al hombre que atendía la barra lo mismo que ella tomaba todas las noches. Observo los movimientos de la joven, tratando de alejarse disimuladamente de su persona, y evitando mirarlo. Recibió su bebida y le dio un trago largo, para luego encarar la situación.

-Hola preciosa- guiño uno de sus ojos y puso una de sus sonrisas más galantes, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada sombría por parte de la rubia. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haber dicho algo más inteligente, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono de voz era serio y frio, con un inconfundible acento británico. Un ligero temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo al escucharla, pero él era un héroe, y no podía dar marcha atrás, por más que lo deseara.

-Y dime, ¿eres inglesa?- había ignorado rotundamente la actitud de la chica, y ella como respuesta solo volvió a dedicarle una mirada completamente gélida, queriendo que aquel muchacho se largara y la dejara en paz.

Ante el silencio que se produjo, Alfred comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Trato de articular algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Carraspeo un poco, y trato de que aquella tensión que se había formado se disipara.

-Dear, no seas amargada, solo quiero hablar un poco- en esta ocasión, su sonrisa era más pequeña y tímida, y su tono de voz había decaído un poco.

-Me llamo Alfred Jones- le tendió su mano a modo de presentación, pero lo único que ella hizo fue dirigir su vista al lado contrario, aburrida. Suspiro, con frustración, pensando que le sería imposible entablar una conversación si ella era tan cerrada. Sus ánimos iban cayendo, y bebió un trago más de su bebida, tratando de distraerse un poco.

-Alice… Kirkland..- la dulce voz de la joven fue casi un susurro a oídos del yankee, en verdad, aquello lo había sorprendido. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a ella, y sonrió al ver como un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas de la inglesa. La cual, un tanto indecisa, bebió un poco de su bebida, tratando de ignorar la mirada que el contrario tenia sobre ella.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trajo hasta este bar?- observo como la joven se tensaba ante aquella interrogante, para luego mirarlo con enfado y tristeza.

-No es de tu incumbencia- sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban consumidos por la ira, pero a la vez, parecía que nuevamente reflejaban un inmenso dolor. Entonces, Alfred supo que aquel tema debía ser demasiado delicado, y a pesar de que tuviera aquella gran duda, trataría de no volver a preguntarlo, o al menos, esperaría a que ella confíe más en él como para volver a mencionarlo.

Un silencio aun mas incomodo se apodero de ellos, él se encontraba nervioso, y no sabía que decir para poder conversar con aquella peculiar joven. Podía ver claramente como la mirada jade se encontraba irritada. En verdad, lo había arruinado todo con su pregunta. Suspiro cansado y observo como ella tranquilamente tomaba su bolso y dejaba dinero sobre la barra.

-Al parecer, eres más molesto de lo que pensé- se levanto de su asiento sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante, acomodándose su falda y su cabello, dejando perplejo al rubio.

-Si no te molesta, me iré. Y trata de no volver a acercarte a mi- su voz sonaba amenazante, pero dolida. Con paso firme, se alejo del joven, el cual se encontraba atónito ante aquella repentina acción. Ya en la puerta de salida, observo una vez más al muchacho que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, tratando de comprender la situación. Lo miro fijamente y le dedico una última mirada, pero en esta ocasión era de lastima y arrepentimiento. Ella pudo haberse quedado conversando pacíficamente con él, pero había huido como una cobarde.

Luego de aquella noche, Alfred había seguido visitando aquel bar con la esperanza de volver a verla, y luego de cinco días de haber estado esperando, ella volvió a aparecer, con los mismos ánimos de siempre, y en esa ocasión, volvió a hablarle. En un principio había vuelto a ser ruda y fría con él, incluso solían discutir por pequeñeces, pero luego comenzaron a platicar con más naturalidad, hasta el punto en que todas las noches conversaban de temas triviales, que en verdad a ninguno de los dos les interesaba, pero aquella compañía que recibían del otro todas las noches en el bar, los alegraba y reconfortaba.

Alfred había podido aprender diferentes datos respecto a la vida de Alice, como el tipo de trabajo que tenía como camarera en un importante restaurant, o que poseía varios hermanos que en verdad no veía desde que se mudo de Londres. Había podido aprender diferentes cosas sobre ella, y a su vez, había logrado que lograra confiar en él, aunque sea un poco.

Pero, una noche, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para él.

Se encontraba esperándola en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero aquella noche ella llego mas tarde de lo usual. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y revuelto, no llevaba aquellos lentes rojos que tanto amaba, y se había maquillado. Su respiración era agitada, y su falda era más corta que la que siempre usaba. Aunque, lo que más destacaba de su apariencia, era aquella mirada confundida y enojada que llevaba, no era como otras expresiones que le había visto, esta era aun más intensa y dolida, frustrada. Alice ignoro por completo su presencia y se dirigió directamente a la barra, pidiendo un whisky, pero en esta ocasión lo bebió todo de un solo trago.

El joven yankee sabia que le había ocurrido algo malo, o eso presentía. Se acerco en silencio hacia la muchacha, y se situó a su lado. Contemplo en silencio como aquellos hermosos orbes se encontraban cristalizados, pero que aun así, aquel orgullo que la caracterizaba seguía firme.

La observo durante un tiempo, en el cual ella solo había mirado con rabia y odio su vaso vacio, con sus pensamientos perdidos en algún otro lugar. Él no soportaba verla de esa manera, por lo cual comenzó a preguntarle que le había sucedido. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a decírselo una y otra vez, llegando a ser más insoportable que de costumbre, logrando que al final Alice estallara mas enojada de lo que estaba.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber la maldita razón por la cual llego aquí todas las noches? ¿Quieres saber el por qué de mi aspecto deplorable hoy? ¿En verdad te interesa saber lo que me sucede? ¡Maldito idiota!-No soportaba aquel falso interés que sentía Alfred por ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba desquitando todo su enojo injustamente con él. Una gran lagrima se escapo de sus cansados ojos, una lagrima de rabia e impotencia.

El joven simplemente atino a abrazar a la inglesa, tratando de tranquilizarla, ignorando las quejas que ella le proporcionaba y ejerciendo fuerza para que no deshiciera su agarre. Poco a poco, la resistencia fue bajando, hasta que era nula. Aprovecho aquella calma que ahora tenían para retomar su anterior pregunta.

-Dime Alice, ¿Qué te sucedió?- acaricio con gran cuidado los rubios cabellos de la chica, tratando de que no pierda los estribos nuevamente. Escucho como suspiraba con gran pesadez, y con suavidad, la muchacha deshizo el agarre, para mirar a los azules ojos de su acompañante y explicarle todo.

-Mi novio me fue infiel…. otra vez- sus palabras fueron rápidas y secas, cargadas de resentimiento. El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar aquello sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que le decía, por lo cual ella decidió relatarle desde el comienzo sobre su problema con el francés.

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que lo había llamado. No es que ella fuera una mujer impaciente, es solo que dentro de poco tendría que estar en una cita con su novio, y la reservación le había costado caro. Suspiró, contemplando una vez más el reloj, ya eran casi las nueve y él todavía no había llegado a recogerla. Tal vez, el se había estancado en el trafico y por eso tardaba. O había olvidado el horario de la reservación. Quizás, no había terminado de arreglarse el cabello._

_**-O posiblemente, estaba acostándose con otra…-**_

_Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, tratando de convencerse de que aquello era una idea errada, pero sin dejar de sentir aquella opresión en su pecho. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, debido a la cito que tenia, había usado maquillaje, dejó su cabello suelto, y como era una ocasión especial, decidió usar lentes de contacto. Su aspecto no era malo, pero sus ojos carentes de sentimiento alguno, opacaban su imagen._

_Espero durante casi diez minutos más, volviendo a contemplar el reloj, preocupándose por el horario y la tardanza de su pareja. _

_No pudo seguir allí, por lo cual, decidió ir ella misma a buscarlo. Recorrió con rapidez las calles, tratando de no caer debido al suelo mojado. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, y todavía las nubes seguían igual de grises, advirtiendo que seguiría precipitando. Decidió tomar un taxi, a este paso, llegaría mas tarde de lo que esperaba, y estaba muy apurada._

_Un poco más calmada, tomo su celular y marco el número de Francis, pero al parecer se encontraba apagado. Frustrada, trato de relajarse, dentro de unos minutos llegaría a la casa del francés._

_Camino hasta la entrada, y antes de llamar a la puerta, pudo escuchar perfectamente unos extraños sonidos provenientes del interior. Un gran nudo se formo en su garganta y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Con determinación, uso la copia que poseía de la llave y entró. Recorrió las distintas habitaciones, hasta llegar a la del francés. _

_Solo había recibido una confirmación de lo que era obvio…_

_No iba a esperar que aq uel idiota le diera una explicación, no quería ver aquella hipócrita lástima que sentiría por ella. Con la frente en alto, se retiro en un completo silencio, volviendo a caminar por las calles con una actitud indiferente. Trato de no preocuparse por ello, después de todo, ella sabía perfectamente que su novio la engañaba con otras, y desde hacia ya mucho tiempo._

_**-Pero la confrontación de sus problemas, la había derrumbado-**_

_Sus pasos eran indecisos, no estaba segura del camino que estaba tomando, pero no podía regresar. En ese momento, aquel sentimiento de impotencia y confusión fue reemplazado por el odio y la rabia, junto con una amarga sensación de tristeza. Decidió dirigirse al único lugar que podía usar como escape, ya que si iba a su apartamento terminaría por llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación, y luego Francis la encontraría. No quería parecer tan patética. _

_Consumida por la ira, camino con rapidez varias calles, sin importarle ahora el suelo mojado, solo quería llegar a aquel lugar y beber, beber hasta que no recordara el por qué de su huida, hasta poder olvidar que era una idiota por haber seguido teniendo una relación con un hombre que solo la utilizaba y engañaba, quería beber hasta olvidarse que se había enamorado de un maldito bastardo."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred estaba furioso. Y podía ver perfectamente como la chica también lo estaba, pero lo disimulaba mejor que él. Apretó con gran fuerza sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía. Estaba demasiado furioso con aquel idiota que había osado lastimar de esa manera a la inglesa. Decidió pedirle al hombre que atendía el lugar dos whiskies, con intención de que aquella noche ella lograra olvidar al francés y se relaje.

-No es necesario que tu invites, puedo pagarlo yo misma- la inglesa aun quería conservar su poca dignidad, su orgullo no le permitiría quedar como una miserable ante los ojos de nadie, odiaba que los demás sintieran lastima por ella.

-Dear, no te preocupes, esta noche lo pagare yo, quiero que solo te diviertas y olvides el dolor- El joven le dedico una gran sonrisa confiada, tratando de animarla. Aquellas palabras parecían demasiado sinceras, logrando que Alice se viera obligada a creer en ellas. El hombre les entrego sus bebidas y acompañados de un silencio incomodo, comenzaron a beber.

Luego de un par de horas, el clima entre ellos había cambiado. Bebieron demasiado, pero la que se encontraba en peor estado era la muchacha. Lo único que hacía en ese momento era decir incoherencias a diestra y siniestra. Él simplemente la observaba divertido, ya que parecía que había olvidado momentáneamente la razón por la cual habían comenzado a beber.

Hasta que observo que si seguía de esa manera, la inglesa terminaría inconsciente por la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido. Suspiro y pago todo, observando con algo de tristeza la gran suma de dinero que había perdido. Al menos, ella se encontraba más tranquila.

Con gran esfuerzo, logro retirarse del bar acompañando a la joven, y debido a su estado de ebriedad, se le hacía casi imposible seguir guiándola. La única opción que le quedaba, era llevarla a su apartamento, que por suerte se encontraba a unas pocas calles.

-Hey damn, where we're going?- se encontraba completamente perdida, no reconocía las calles que tomaban y el maldito yankee no le respondía. Él, simplemente la levanto en sus brazos, cargándola como si fuera una princesa, una linda princesa ebria. Ella trato de resistirse al agarre en un principio, pero luego de unos minutos, Alfred sintió como la joven se acurrucaba en su pecho en busca de calor y protección, logrando que su corazón latiera con gran rapidez, mientras que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro al contemplar la serenidad de la muchacha.

En poco tiempo, llegaron al apartamento del joven, y con algo de dificultad, lograron ingresar.

-Bueno… este es mi hogar- suspiro con gran vergüenza, después de todo, hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie además de su hermano ingresaba a su apartamento, el cual era un gran desorden.

-P-por qué me trajiste aquí?- se encontraba cansada, había sido una larga noche para ella, y el hecho de que estuviera en la casa de otro chico no era una buena señal, en especial siendo consciente de que sería más sencillo aprovecharse de alguien en su estado.

-No sabía cuál era tu dirección, y gracias a que ALGUIEN bebió demasiado, no tenía mucho dinero para un taxi, además, mi casa no se encontraba muy lejos - aquellas palabras tenían cierto toque de reproche, el cual la inglesa ignoro completamente, después de todo, él había invitado los tragos.

Sus miradas chocaron, con un extraño sentimiento en medio de ellas. Aquellos ojos verdes todavía delataban la tristeza de la joven, al igual que su confusión. Los azules, simplemente observaban con algo de lastima a sus contrarios, añorando sanar aquella herida que injustamente le habían provocado. Avergonzada, corrió su mirada, tratando de avanzar por aquel largo pasillo que se encontraba frente a ella, aun sin saber hacia dónde la dirigía.

Alfred la siguió expectante, hasta que ambos llegaron al cuarto del muchacho. Se encontraba completamente a oscuras, por lo cual, la joven tropezó y termino por caer sobre la cama, la cual por suerte, se encontraba cerca suyo. Algo cansada, decidió recostarse en esta, a pesar de que no era su cama, se sentía extrañamente a gusto en ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio, pero entonces sintió una suave caricia en sus cabellos, logrando que notase el hecho de que él se había acostado a su lado y que ahora la miraba con ternura.

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?- por más que intentaba disimularlo, aquel roce que le proporcionaba el otro era reconfortante, de alguna manera, tenía cierto gusto a nostalgia.

Alfred, simplemente sonrió a modo de respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa que contenía ternura y cariño. Tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de la muchacha, y con algo de nerviosismo, la beso. Era un beso tranquilo, que trataba de calmar las inquietudes del alma de la joven, la cual, con algo de confusión, correspondió el beso.

Poco a poco, aquel inocente gesto, fue tornándose en uno más apasionado, claro que sin perder la delicadeza que el joven tenía con ella. Sus labios se fundieron uno con el otro, respondiendo salvajemente a las provocaciones ajenas, en un completo desenfreno. Ninguno era consciente de sus acciones completamente. Además de la gran confusión interior que sufría Alice.

Las caricias que le proporcionaba el muchacho lograban que ella recordara viejos momentos, caricias que antes había recibido de la misma manera. Los roces que tenia ardían, pero por los recuerdos. Por un momento se volvió a sentir feliz, logro creer que él todavía la deseaba y amaba, logro crear una fantasía basada en la mezcla del ahora y de sus momentos pasados. Y de cierta manera, aquel pensamiento, le dolía.

-F-francis…- aquel susurro escapo sin su permiso, pero de igual manera, ella ya no distinguía sus pensamientos de lo que en verdad sucedía. Beso con más pasión los labios del joven, y una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos, ya no sabía si se debía a la felicidad o al dolor que le provocaba todo.

Y a comparación de ella, Alfred si reacciono ante esto.

Detuvo sus acciones, perplejo por lo que había escuchado. Con algo de dificultad, rompió aquel beso, y se alejo de ella. Podía ver como la confusión se instalaba en los ojos verdes de su acompañante, pero ignoro aquello y se levanto del lecho.

-Dormiré en el sofá, good night- tomo unas mantas y se dirigió al pequeño salón de su apartamento. Alice quedo sorprendida ante esto, y fue entonces que se percato de lo que había hecho. Suspiro, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, además, ella no tenía la obligación de dar explicaciones, ellos no tenían relación alguna, solo intercambiaban palabras en un bar. Pero, por alguna razón, aquel pensamiento, la lastimo.

Alfred avanzo hasta llegar al pequeño salón de su apartamento. Con cansancio, se recostó en el incomodo sofá y cubrió todo su cuerpo con las mantas, buscando esconderse, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le había producido aquello. No soportaba la idea de verse débil delante de alguien, especialmente frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos, y en poco tiempo, logro conciliar el sueño.

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-_

**Lo se, lo se, mucho melodrama e_e pero no lo puedo evitar, me gusta exagerar todo uwú en fin, ¿que les pareció este primer cap? No estoy muy segura si quedo bien (especialmente por la actitud de Alice) por cierto, el segundo capítulo (y el ultimo) lo subiré lo mas pronto que pueda! (aunque no se fien mucho, porque soy un poco lenta con las actualizaciones, pero tengan por seguro que tendrá su final ;D)**

**Jajaja un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar (y por el cual me daba tanta vergüenza publicar esta historia) es que este fic es un presente de cumpleaños para mi queridísima amiga Nekitsu Kuroi :3 waaaaa lo lamento mucho, yo te habia prometido otro tipo de historia, pero tuve un serio problema al relatarla y nunca la pude terminar T.T (además, tu cumpleaños fue hace muuucho TwT) espero que esto pueda recompensar aunque sea un poco mi insensatez u.u y también espero que te guste! En verdad lo lamento, soy muy irresponsable y torpe, por eso no estaba segura si podrías recibir ahora tu regalo Q.Q pero tenia que cumplir! No me hubiera gustado tener pendiente tu regalo por el resto del año u.u **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
